


Origins

by StarLightPeaches



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aalto Squad, OC clone trooper squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLightPeaches/pseuds/StarLightPeaches
Summary: This is how Orca earned his name and met his squad brothers for the first time.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Youngest -> Oldest  
> Merlin CT-9650  
> Orca CT-9440  
> Stingray CT-9033  
> Mantaray CT-9032  
> Shark CT-8920

"CT-9440...has developed an undesirable mutation upon emergence from his growth pod...the mutation seems to only be cosmetic but observation of CT-9440 will be conducted for determination of decommissioning." The Kaminoan nurse reports as she handles a crying infant with a small patch of snow-white hair. She stamps the baby's left wrist with his number and classification. Once she is done the wailing baby is placed in a cart that is wheeled away to a nursery where he is placed in the care of older brothers and nurses. His life begins in the cold unforgiving world where he will fight for a foreign republic. 

His childhood only lasts a year as his growth is twice that of a normal human. At a year, he is physically that of a 2-year-old human. A few hours a day, a flash helmet is placed on his head to flood his young mind with information to ensure steady growth and advanced development. By the time he is 3, he physically a 6-year-old boy, and the intense obstacles he faces will begin. 

"This is your new squad CT-9440. You will be training with them." Said the kaminoan woman. CT-9440 looked over his 4 new brothers as the kaminoan left the barracks. The 4 were curious and quite excited to have a new brother. The most confident one stepped forward and stretched out his hand. 

"My name is CT-8920. But you can call me Shark" 

9440 took the hand and shook it. "Hello, I'm CT-9440. And...I...don’t have a name yet"

"Well, it's nice to meet ya. Looks like I'm still the oldest" he said proudly as he slung an arm around 9440's shoulders. Shark walked him towards the other 3 cadets. 

"These are the rest of the squad. These two here…" he said motioning to two of the cadets. One of which was leaning on his brother. "Are the twins. Mantaray and Stingray." The two waved as their names were called. The one called Mantaray smiled and shrugged 

"You can call me Manta and my brother Sting. It's easier" he said. 9440 smiled and nodded. 

"Nice to meet you." He said

"And this…" Shark said as he ran up to the last cadet and gave him a squeezing hug. "Is Merlin. He's the baby. And still is cuz it looks like 40 here is older than him." He said as he ruffled his hair. The cadet swatted at his older brother and smiled at 9440. 

"It's nice to meet you. Welcome to the squad" the younger cadet said. 9440 nodded. 

"Merlin is being trained as a medic," Manta stated

"Yeah, and we just know he'll be the best"  
Sting said as he joined Shark and giving Merlin a big hug. 9440 laughed. 

"It’s nice to meet you all. To be honest, I'm very glad I was even assigned a squad" he said shyly as he picked at a suddenly interesting spot on his arm. 

"Why's that?" Manta asked placing a hand on 9440's shoulder. 

"Well...the kaminoans said I'm defective. I was decanned with this white section of hair…" he said messing with the curly tuft "...and some of the pigment in my skin is turning white..." he said as he pointed to a small peach-colored spot on the corner of his mouth. "...they have talked about decommissioning...but the master Jedi told them to give me a chance…" he said. 

The other 4 cadets looked at each other then they all moved in to encase 9440 in a group hug. 

"There is nothing wrong with you. You look just as normal as anyone else here on Kamino." Manta said 

"Yeah, and you’re our brother. We will always love you." Sting said hugging a bit tighter. 

The group pulled away and Shark placed both of his hands on 9440's shoulder. 

"You are just as strong and capable as any of us. You belong here...Orca" Shark said with a smile. 9440-no-Orca smiled. He will work hard to impress the Jedi. And he won't be alone. He has his brothers at his side and nothing will be able to tear them apart.


End file.
